Bloodred Wine MattJuan
by CoffeexCabbage
Summary: Yaoi M for BloodSlight Torture Pairing: MattJuan 'Helpless. Bound. Exposed. Hurt. Bleeding. Suffering...The best kind of Juan there could ever be.'


Title: Bloodred Wine Fandom: Phoenix Wright Author: Ryshili ...I don't know what to say but it's creepy Matt? I suck at summaries.  
Genre: Dark Pairing: Matt/Juan sorta (There's no sex or sexual implications)  
Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: If I owned PW, Case 4 of PW2 would of went alil different.  
Author's Note: Wrote this on 7-25-07 in the bloody morning, completing it at 4:24am. Inspired by zarla... oh how you ensnared me for this pairing.  
Word Count: 637

Warnings: Blood, mention of slight torture... Matt? XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Helpless. Bound. Exposed. Hurt. Bleeding. Suffering... 

The best kind of Juan there could ever be. Matt looked down at his handiwork, sheets were soaked in the tears from the red gashes that lay across the once smooth skin that made up the man's chest. He ran his hand over his claimed land, brushing harshly over the groves, dipping in a deep gash for fresh red wine to coat his finger. Bringing his finger to his mouth, his eyes locked with the angry brown puddles that were Juan's eyes, his tongue flicking out to taste his bittersweet victory. Disgust flew across Juan's face, as his assailant closed his eyes and smiled as if he just had the best candy ever made.

"You'll pay for this..."

Juan's voice was shaky and weak. It was to be expected from pleasures Matt had derived from him as a human tool. Matt just smirked, dazed by the taste of blood. He brought his lips down, giving kisses to the cuts across the bound man's face. As lips brushed the sore skin where duct tape once made its home, Juan hissed as quiet as he could.

"...That's what you said before. You've paid me well, as always." He let out a chuckle, as if it was to congrat himself on a superb joke.

A worthless tug to the restraints, Juan tried to lunge however much he could at the arrogant male. Alas, his efforts failed him, the ropes, chains, and cuffs bound him painfully tight to the posts. His failed attempt was rewarded with another amused laugh of scorn, followed by metallic lips to claim any words that would follow in retort. Teeth barred out on bruised lips, rewarded with a yelp of pain.

Juan gazed with hate as finally the weakness of torture, pain, and a great loss of blood came over him and blanketed his consciousness in darkness, sealing his defeat and promoting Matt's triumph.

Matt got up, walking to the stand put far away from any area wary for damage of struggle. He picked up his favorite Brandy glass, smiling at its contents, putting it to his lips, he remembered what had transpired. Nothing short of an evil smirk splayed across his lips.

Ah, the fun that had been. Lying in wait for his prey in the dark. Juan only to find the only place he thought was safe was invaded.

Matt had been quick to ensnare Juan in rope, bringing him down, dragging him along to the bedroom. Everything had been set up. Everything went as he wanted. Dominance was all in his hands, Juan had become his vulnerable toy. Fingers had danced across exposed skin, racking that very flesh off, opening for a gift of red nectar .

Screams were echoing the room, as well as colorful words directed only to Matt and Matt alone. Although negative, the complete attention was just as satisfying as the hate that seethed in those brown circles. Once they got to the point of nerves, he shut up the lips after violating them with teeth and tongue with silver binding.

The physical torture was enough for Matt, he didn't go as far as he planned, yet it was just perfect for him. Save his experiments for a later day, to indulge in them.

He glanced at his fingers, his gloves stained dark, as well as brown crusted on his digits. Exhilarating. That's what he remembered. Oh he wanted to do it again, never again would he ever feel shown up by this pathetic rival.

Oh yes, there would be more. He would take Juan to the very last way. Lips parting, the red liquid inside slid like silk into the awaiting mouth of the sadistic man.

Blood never had tasted as sweet as Juan's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Feedback wanted in order to know if I should write more. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
